The Contractor will study the lymphocyte function of individual mice of the strains C57b1/6-1, Balb/c and CBF-1 including establishment of the individual characteristic immune profiles, and will interpret the changes in immunoglobulin concentration and lymphocyte reactivity during aging, including correlation of the appearance of the autoantibodies and survival of individual mice.